Santa Winchester
by jasper03
Summary: Dean has a run in with one of Santa's elves and suffers a curse with some very Christmassy side-effects. Complete Crack story for the Christmas holiday. For all my readers who have been waiting for my Christmas fic! Rated T for some curse words.


**Hey everyone! I have good news! I was released from the hospital last night, so I can spend my holiday here at home with my family! Thank you for the "Get well" PM's and nice reviews. They made my stay in the hospital a little more bearable. When I got home I decided to go ahead and get my Christmas Fic out, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it! It's my little gift to you all! Please remember to leave a review, they make me smile. If you are a new reader, please visit my profile and read my other fics! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the lovely little scars from my hospital trip. But I wouldn't complain if the boys and the Impala were tied up under my Christmas tree in the morning! ;-)**

* * *

**Santa Winchester**

** By:Jasper03**

How dare Sam laugh at Dean in his…condition? What kind of brother is he anyway? Dean scrubbed his skin harder and harder with the washcloth and soap. The sparkly stuff just would not come off! The water in the shower had reached tepid long ago, but he was determined to not look like a pixie exploded on him when he got out.

A loud knock came from the door. "Dean? Hey man, are you okay in there?"

Dean noticed that the scrubbing was only spreading the glitter around. Now not an inch of him wasn't covered in it. He let out a cry and turned the water off.

"Dean? I'm coming in." With that said, Sam twisted the doorknob and pushed the bathroom door open.

"Oh my God!"

"Sam!" In his surprise, Dean slipped to the floor, landing with a loud thud on his bottom. Dean groaned in pain as he reached for his towel.

"That glitter is all over your-your everywhere!"

"Damn it Sam! Don't you think I know that already? I used up all the hot water just to find out that scrubbing makes it worse!"

Sam stared at his brother, puppy dog eyes in full action. "You used all the hot water?"

One look at Sam and Dean's heart melted. Damn those eyes and that whiny little brother voice. "Yeah Sam, I'm sorry. It's just…I look like a damn fairy!"

"You know the rules Dean. You aren't allowed to see Santa Claus. That elf was only protecting him."

"With glitter? Sam, really you went to college didn't you? Does it sound reasonable to defend and protect with glitter? "Dean shook his head in disbelief. All these years he thought Santa was a hoax and now he finds out Big Red really exists and has a secret service elf named Spike. Seriously, who names an elf Spike? If Dean had an elf, he'd name him-

"Dude, are you listening?" Sam was growing impatient. Dean had not believed since they were small children, but Sam still did. After all the supernatural things they had seen in their lives, it only made sense that a man could have flying reindeer and elves and get around the world in one night. Maybe he was a good trickster.

"What Sammy?"

"Do you need help up?" Dean looked hilarious. Every inch-as Sam now saw- was covered in the sparkly dust the elf had thrown at his brother.

Dean slid trying to pick himself up off the cold tile floor, but was unsuccessful. He huffed as he extended his hand to his brother to help pull him up. Once up he pulled his towel tight around his waist and walked out into the room to find his clothes.

Deciding his brother would be okay for a few minutes, Sam decided to step out and get food. There probably weren't any places open at one on Christmas morning, but vending machines always were open.

He cringed as he thought about the nasty food that was usually kept in stock.

Sam bought two waters and searched through the food. Chips, no. Pop tarts, no. Peanut M&M's and a package of cookies. Bingo. Sam was a sucker for cookies. Sam quickly slid the money through the money accepter and pressed the corresponding buttons.

Sam walked back down the hall to the room he shared with his brother and fumbled for the key as he juggled the food and drinks around in his arms.

Opening the door Sam dropped his purchases in surprise. "Dean!"

Sam closed the door in haste and picked up the packages of food and bottles of water, putting them on the table. He walked over to his brother who was sitting on the edge of his bed still clad in only his towel. His elbows rested on his knees and face buried in his hands. His shoulders heaved in silence.

Shit! Sam shouldn't have left him alone not after something like this happened. Dean just couldn't take things like this.

"Dean." Sam said softly as he raised his hand and rested it on his brother's bare shoulder. Whatever Dean needed to say, Sam would be there and listen. Finally, he would be able to help his big brother instead of the other way around.

Dean looked up at Sam with tears in his eyes and …a smile? Sam began to panic, his big brother was broken. Like really broken.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

Dean shook his head as some hearty chuckles escaped. "Nope." He laughed some more.

Sam decided to take it slowly as not to alarm his brother and possibly contribute to further madness. "So buddy, wanna tell me why you are still sittin' in your towel?"

The older man's smiled turned upside down. "They don't fit Sammy. My clothes just don't fit! I tried them all!"

Dean stood and turned to the side. "And look Sammy, my belly!"

Sam saw his brother had obviously put on weight. He was about to point out that it was probably all the food he ate, but his brother was having a difficult time with the glitter thing. Chastising his brother about the food he ate might hurt his brother's feelings even more.

"I'll bet they just shrunk in the wash. Here you can borrow some of my clothes. Do your, ah, boxers fit?"

The older brother shook his head and collapsed to the bed again.

"Oh. Well, I uh have some clothes that might fit you." Sam began to dig around in his duffle bag. He found his black sweatpants and plain white shirt. He didn't know what put the weight on his brother so fast, but his clothes would fit him.

"The sweats might be a little long- Dean?" When Sam turned to the bed, his brother was gone.

"Dean?" The young hunter looked to the kitchenette where he heard the crumbling of food packages. There Dean stood eating Sam's cookies! That was it; Sam was not going to play nice anymore. He marched over to his brother.

"Those are mine! No wonder you are getting fat! You eat your food and mine!" Just as Sam reached the table, he noticed Dean had not touched the M&M's.

"I'm sorry Sammy. I really couldn't help it!" Dean said spraying cookie crumbs over the table.

Sam stared in horror. Not because his brother was an absolute pig but because his brother's stubble was no longer stubble, but a beard! He threw himself across the table and tackled his brother.

"Sammy! What're you doin'?"

"Hold still!" Sam began to frantically search through his brother's hair and stumbled back when he found what he was afraid he would find. White hair!

"Sam, what's wrong? Sam?" There was no mistaking the fear in Dean's voice.

The elf glitter! "Dean the elf glitter is turning you into Santa Claus!"

"Wh-what?!"

"What did you say to the elf to piss him off?"

"I said Big Red should stop sneaking around in people's homes at night to eat their cookies. Then I called him a big red pig in a robe."

"Remember what the elf said before he threw the dust on you?"

"He said that I wouldn't be able to last a day in Santa's shoes. Sam he turned me into Santa! He-he…"

"Calm down man. We can't fix this if you have a panic attack. I'd have an awfully hard time trying to explain your current condition to medical staff."

Sam thrust the clothes at Dean. "Put these on."

The young hunter paced the floor thinking of a way to break the "Christmas Curse". Sam started to make hot chocolate for him and his brother. They just needed to calm down and think things over rationally.

"Dean, do you want marshmallows in your hot chocolate?" Sam turned to his now clothed brother. He was almost drowning in his borrowed clothes.

"Yeah, Sam." Santa-Dean replied in a deep, booming voice.

Sam put extra marshmallows in his brother's drink, just because he felt bad for him. "We'll figure this out."

Both men sat on their separate beds opposite each other cross-legged. "Say Dean? What time did the whole Santa-Spike run in happen?"

"Midnight I think. Why?"

"We gotta call Bobby."

Dean leapt from his bed onto his brothers. "No! Sam please don't!"

"I think we have too. Bobby knows more about curses than we do."

Sam stood from his bed pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He pushed Bobby's number on speed dial and pressed call.

"Sammy, don't you do it!" Dean jumped from the bed and tried to swipe the phone from Sam, but Sam raised it above his head. He knew it was a low blow for Dean, but he had to call Bobby. Sam knew he teased Dean about being short, but in truth, he wasn't really. Dean just wasn't happy to be the runt in his family.

"I already did!" Dean dropped to his brother's bed defeated. Sam pressed the phone to his ear.

"Bobby?"

"What the Hell Winchester? Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry Bobby, but Dean and I need your help."

Bobby voice softened, if his boys needed help he couldn't stay mad at them. "What can I do Sam?"

"Around midnight, Dean and I had a run in with Santa Claus and his attack-elf Spike. The elf threw sparkly dust on Dean and since then, he has grown out of his clothes, eaten my cookies, grown a beard, developed a hearty chuckle, and he uh, has some white hair." Sam glanced at his brother, whose features showed defeat and humiliation.

"Can you help him Bobby?"

"It sounds like a small curse. Did the elf say anything?"

"Only that Dean wouldn't be able to last a day in Santa's shoes."

"Well that's it Sam at the turn of midnight, he should be back to normal. In the meanwhile, keep an eye on him."

"I will, thanks Bobby."

"And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Get a picture."

Sam smiled. "Will do!" He heard the line click off.

"Dean, Bobby says…" Sam turned to where he had left his brother, but found he was nowhere in sight. Oh no! The room door was wide open.

Sam grabbed his coat and ran outside to find his brother-Claus. "Dean! Hey man where'd you go?"

He heard a Ho Ho Ho coming from his left down the street. Sam followed the laughs to a house where he caught his brother exiting the chimney and disappeared over the other side of the roof with a thumph. The young hunter ran to the other side of the house where he found his brother embedded in the snow, not moving.

Oh no oh no oh no! Not like this. You can't die like this Dean. Please get up.

Sam grabbed his brother's hand and pulled on it willing him to move. "Please get up. Please get up."

Dean's breathing was shallow and labored. Knowing he shouldn't move his fallen brother, Sam did the only thing he could think of. He called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I have a Santa down. He fell off the roof."

* * *

The man that had been brought in to the emergency room looked like a real Santa, minus the robe and hat of course. He was lucky he didn't break anything when he fell from the roof. What was he doing up there anyway? Lila shrugged. It wasn't her job to wonder about her patients. She was only there to give them meds and monitor their vitals.

The man had been brought in hours ago; she had been responsible for getting him out of his snowy wet clothes and into a hospital johnny. That had been quite a job. She still believed there was a Santa and could have swore she had the real one right there in her hospital room.

The only thing that pushed that thought back in her mind was the young man who sat in the waiting room claiming this Santa was his grandfather.

* * *

Sam nearly jumped when he was told he could go see his 'grandfather'. Sam sprinted down the hall to the room where the fake Santa had been taken.

Quietly Sam opened the door and slipped in. Even with all the physical change, he could tell it was his brother. There wasn't another person in the world like Dean and Sam would know him anywhere.

He had been told that Dean's breathing had stabilized, but he must have hit his head on the way down from the roof hard. Sam had not slept while he waited to see his brother, so he was extra tired now that the afternoon was slipping away. He was determined to not fall asleep until his brother was awake.

Sam checked his phone for the time, five at night. What a way to spend Christmas day. Sam decided to take a picture of his brother so he could get Bobby's picture out of the way. The younger brother could not stand the quietness and began to chat at the sleeping brother.

"We'll fix this Dean. I know I said it before, but we will. Bobby said it shouldn't last too much longer. We'll exchange gifts tomorrow and just take the day off. Does that sound good?" Sam knew he sounded like a pathetic little brother, but he couldn't help it.

Sam yawned as he held onto Dean's hand. He leaned his head into his brother's arm and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Lila came in to check her patient and found the grandson had attached himself to him. They must be really close, she thought. How sweet!

One hour until midnight and she could go home. She hated 24-hour shifts, but it had been worth it to see the Santa man. Something about him made her feel like a child again.

She began to take down the vitals and saw her patient stir. "Lila?"

How did he know her name?

"Lila, did you get your gift yet?"

Wide-eyed and open jawed she shook her head. "N-no. How do you know who I am?"

The Santa pointed to the bedside table. "Open the drawer."

Lila was confused, but did as she was ordered. When she pulled the drawer open, she saw a small box. It was wrapped in shiny green paper and had a tiny red bow on top. The tag read "To: Lila

Love: Santa Claus For all the years of believing."

"Do you want me to open it?" She noticed her patient had fallen back to sleep. What was she doing? Opening a gift from a patient that could not possibly know her name or that she still believed.

Curiosity got the better of her and she ripped the packaging open. She held the tiny black box in her hand. Slowly she opened the box and her breath caught in her throat. It was her mother's necklace. The necklace she had given her before she died. Lila thought she had lost it when she moved.

Tears glistened in her eyes she had no idea how this man had done this, but she was so thankful. She kissed Santa's cheek and turned to put the necklace on. She walked to the mirror in the patient's bathroom and looked at the necklace she thought she would never see again.

A knock came from the door and Lila peered out the bathroom. "Lila, your shift is over. You can go ahead and go home."

She nodded. She turned to the patient to thank him, but could not find him. Instead, a handsome young man was in the bed.

Lila walked to the patient. "I don't know how you did it, but thank you." She turned to leave, but was stopped when she heard a man say, "You are welcome Lila."

She smiled at the mysterious young man and walked out the door.

* * *

Dean shook his brother awake. "Sammy, wake up! Come on man, your drooling on my arm!"

"Huh, what?"

"Eww! Little brother drool!"

"Dean! You're you!" Sam couldn't contain himself and hugged his brother tight. Boy was he glad to see his brother back to himself.

"Sam! Air!"

Sam let go, not wanting to suffocate his brother. "Sorry."

"Whatever. I'd want to hug me too." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Jerk."

"Merry Christmas little bitch!" Dean ruffled Sam's hair lovingly.

"Merry belated Christmas Dean!"

Fin

* * *

**See the pretty Review button? You should push it! Santa Claus would approve and may even move you from the "naughty" list to the "nice" one. :) Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
